You're Not Alone
by relentlesslover
Summary: Broken and torn, Clare Edwards is forced to live with another family since her parents are in a horrible accident. But could she find sympathy from a green eyed boy or find even more darkness? Rated T for language
1. Hello…Please make your self useful

A/N: Okay, my name is Saphron Flames and I really hope you enjoy my stories and all. :3 I'd also like to say…..Hi. haha. But seriously enjoy.

Summary: Broken and torn, Clare Edwards is forced to live with another family since her parents are in a horrible accident. But could she find sympathy from a green eyed boy or find even more darkness?

**Chapter One-**

"**Hello….Please make your self useful and leave."**

My green eyes glared out of the living room window, to find a cheerful girl grabbing boxes from out of the moving van.

Great…Just when I thought some things were getting better this happened.

CeCe and Bullfrog just had to know this girls parents and just had to take her in. I don't mean to sound harsh but one teen in this house is enough.

A light touch approached my shoulder, I turned and saw my groggy mother smile lightly at me.

"Eli, why don't you make yourself useful and go down and help?" She pulled the curtains closed and sat on the recliner.

"You know…Why don't you go down and help? This was all your idea wasn't it?"

I rolled my eyes with infuriation. Sometimes I feel the need to mouth off to people. It's just how I get around and alive I guess.

CeCe rubbed her thumb against her mug and sighed. Moving the chair and rocking it back in forth in a slow pace. She was disappointed. I could tell.

"Why don't you understand? Why? What if this was you in this type of situation? Hm? How would you cope or deal?"

"I'd just be lonesome. I'm already half of that. I'll be fine on my own." The front door opened and the smell of my musty father approached my senses. A groan escaped his mouth as he dropped the box of items on the floor right next to the couch.

"Okay Clare. I want you to meet Eli. If you need anything just ask him." Ask me? Here's my answer. Get the hell out! No one needs you and your perky attitude here.

Not even near me.

"Umm… okay." Her little hands picked up the box that was placed on the hardwood floor and she awaited for me to lead her to her room.

Eyes beamed at me. Of course I'd have to take her. I was expected to do everything around here.

"Follow me." I mumbled, stomping my feet up the stairs.

I rushed towards the guest room and swung the door opened.

"This is your room. If you need anything-"I pointed my sharpied finger down the hall. "My rooms right there. But seriously I wouldn't want to come near me at any time of the day. I can be a real jerk."

My shoes stepped aside and let the cutesy girl in.

That's when I noticed her full body.

She had short auburn hair. The curls cascaded the essence of her ever so nicely.

When she sat her stuff onto the bed I noticed bruises on her legs. They weren't just from falling or tripping. No…You could tell and trace that someone must've grabbed a hold of her tightly and gruesomely.

I caught my self in a deep thought of possible things that could've been done to her, but was interrupted by her voice.

"What?" She gasped. I focused my eyes on hers and snapped out of my train of thought. "Nothing. See you for dinner." I found the door knob and closed it.

I ran down stairs and out the door.

Bullfrog had a cigarette in his mouth and was laughing on his cell phone.

"I'm going out." I mouthed. He held his pointer finger up and was cautioning me to wait. I gasped in agreement and slouched against the brick wall.

"Yea…Marty I'll see you tonight for the radio show….Okay….Bye." He flipped his phone closed and held the cigarette in his hand.

"Eli we need to have a talk." Great. How much more of this can I get.

"About what?"

"You need to be nice to her. You hear me? Her parents just died and is going through a lot of pain." He put the smoke back into his mouth and went on.

"I don't want you to be harsh and cruel to her in any way."

"Doesn't she have a family member or guardian? Why can't she live with them-"

"Eli! Enough! We are her guardians now! Do you hear me?" I nodded slowly and stood back up.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Be home by….Six. I want you to have dinner with your family for once. Got it?"

Once again I nodded. I hated when he acted his age. It was betrayal to our family. How? Because usually he'd act like he was high most of the time and just let loose. It was so annoying.

I ran down to Morty and slid into him. Placing the key into his ignition and heading off to the one place where anyone could understand me.

Adam's.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I unwrapped the plastic from my picture that was in the box. It was my parents.

This whole situation wouldn't have happened if They weren't fighting. If they wouldn't have brought the man into our home. Not only causing them to be in danger but me.

Tears pricked my eyes. Just the thought of them made me sad. Depressed even.

But this was my new life. My new home. There wouldn't be any stalkers or killers coming my way.

I placed the frame on the night stand just beside my bed.

CeCe already had sheets on the bed. They were a slate blue with white celli lilies. My favorite.

"Clare honey, we have more of your stuff down here if you want to get it!" CeCe yelled kindly. A smile pierced my mouth.

I think I may like it here.

(End of Chapter One)

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. It may be confusing at first but you'll understand later on why Clare must be there and what "situation" caused her life to be turned upside down. Review! I love reviews! :3


	2. Never wanted it to be so cold

A/N: I'm loving all the reviews that I'm getting. :3 I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Okay. Enjoy: 3

Summary: Broken and torn, Clare Edwards is forced to live with another family since her parents are in a horrible accident. But could she find sympathy from a green eyed boy or find even more darkness?

**Chapter Two-**

"**Never wanted it to be so cold"**

I sat down at the table, my eyes never once leaving they're sight on the portrait just across from me.

This dinning room wasn't very big. The walls were plastered with little fall leaves and it was all painted in a dark orange color.

The table was defiantly made from pine. It even carried a scent to it. The smell drew back memories of when my parents and I went off camping for two weeks up in the Canadian mountains.

XXX

"_Clare could you please pass us the water. You're father drank mine and I'm dying of thirst." I smiled lightly and bent over to retrieve the water bottle. _

_We were all crowding around the warm cozy fire place. The smell of bark burning made my whole body tingle and I felt like this couldn't get any better. _

"_So, how is you're writing coming out? Any great ideas lately?" Dad asked. I shrugged taking a sip of water._

"_Okay, I'm kind of concentrating on this one piece that I'm still trying to put together. It's called "Love and Forgotten" The two smiled and took in the woodsy odor. _

_My mother's phone buzzed and she excused herself from the fire and went out more to get good reception. I hated when they'd pick phone calls over family time. It drove me insane. _

_Minutes passed and finally my mother came back, only to pull my father aside. _

_I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I could hear was their muffled whispers and sounds. _

_Both of them exchanged glances and turned to me._

"_Clare-bear. We're gonna have to cut this trip short. We have some…Work problems we need to go home and fix." Dad hesitantly cooled the fire down and headed back into the cabin. _

"_Mom, what's really going on-" She cut me off mid-sentenced by pulling me into the cabin._

"_Just get your stuff and head to the car."_

"_But-"_

"_Now!" _

XXX

"Clare? Are you feeling alright." CeCe's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head lightly and turned back to her.

"Just a little tired. That's all." But I wasn't. Ever since the "accident" I've been having nightmare's about _him. _

The way he'd grab my wrists and make marks on them. Informing me that I was his.

I shuddered at the thought and held my right arm with a fierce grip.

"Where is he? I told him to be back by six! When I get a hold of him I'm gonna-"

"Honey. Please calm down. He's probably just running late. That's all." The two made their way to their seats and lifted their forks.

CeCe dug into the steak as well as Bullfrog.

"Oh help your self. Eli won't be joining us any time soon." I laughed and picked up my knife and fork, taking a medium sized piece and dropping it onto my plate.

"Um, where is Eli?" Why would I even ask that question? I've already been here one day and I already seemed like an obsessed freak.

Bullfrog finished chewing and pointed his fork towards the front door.

"At his friend Adam's. Playing video games or what not." Video games? I thought he'd be out getting stoned or something? He sent off a vibe like that.

I continued eating in an awkward silence. Sometimes I wished I'd never been born.

Because then I wouldn't be confused. Or wouldn't have to be lied to.

The only things I was truly certain of was, my name is Clare Diane Edwards. I'm fifteen and I'll never be able to unseen the gruesome scene of my parents accident.

Never once will it leave my mind….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"God Eli! Could you just stop fretting and tell me the rest?" Adam asked. I looked up at him and frowned. Sometimes I wondered why I was his friend. Only friend I thought again.

He was so determined to get every living problem out of me. To make sure I'd be fine and wouldn't have to go back to Crodane Valley. (Mental institution.)

When I do tell him everything though…About my cuttings and whatnot, he goes and tells my parents. Forcing me to go and talk to my therapist every Thursdays and Sundays.

"It's just. She's taking away my home, my life…Everything! Like doesn't she have an Aunt or something?" Adam giggled an lied on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Eli.. Give her a break will ya? You're parents are doing the right thing."

"Yeah, Yeah." I drifted off onto his floor and tilted my head back.

"Is she cute?" My eyes grew wide and I grew confused.

"What?"

"You know, Clare, is she cute?" Yes! But I couldn't admit that. Besides she wasn't my type at all. She was to perky and smiley. She wore bright colors. Why would I want her?

"I guess. And you know what I noticed?" Adam shifted on the bed and stared directly at me.

"Hm?"

"You're a desperate." The two of us laughed and playfully punched eachother.

"Hey what time is it?" I could feel Adam get up and look. The way his light body made thumps when he'd move or get up. "Eight-thirty six."

CRAP! Bullfrog was gonna kill me.

"Oh god! I've got to go. Dad's gonna kill me!" I grabbed my black coat and ran out of his room and down the steps. Once I got into the blistering cold air I knew something then hit me.

Was Clare darker than I was? I remembered the sight of the bruises on her legs. It wasn't pleasant. I ran across the yard to Morty and got in him. Trying to breeze home and act as if I were there the whole time.

…

My hands pulled the huge oak door open and I grazed my feet across the floor. No one was in sight. Thank god! I pulled my coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Where the hell have you been?" A husk and angry voice yelled. My body shook with fright and I twisted slowly around to stare at my father.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." His eyes grew mad and he shook his head madly.

"Eli! What did I tell you? Hm? To be home by six. Instead your prancing around with your boyfriend and playing video games and crap! It's unacceptable!" His hands went on both sides of my shoulders and he shook me. Shook me hard.

"You need to pull it together!" He yelled. "And go up and give Clare this envelope. It's our way of saying welcome."

I cautioned my way away from him. Afraid he'd go ballistic on me. I loved the man to death. But at times it would scare me of how he'd talk and act.

The steps creaked with every pound I'd make heading up them. I obnoxiously curved around the corner and headed straight into Clare's room.

When I opened the door "nicely" she was propped on her bed with a laptop in front of her blue orbs.

Her head slightly turned and stared directly at me.

"Oh hi Eli." Her tone was soft and soothing. I handed her the envelope and stuffed my hands in my black skinny jeans. Acting casual.

"It's a welcoming present. I have no idea what's inside. But there you go. Welcome."

"Thanks." I huffed and turned back around. Making my way into my room and closing the door behind. I didn't need to be nice to her. I didn't need to do anything I didn't want to do. I just needed to worry about me and that's it.

(End of Chapter two.)

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Apples? Kiwi's? Ohh…And the review button wouldn't mind being pushed. :3

Also. Your going to absolutely LOVE Adam in this! He's not who you think he is. Lol. But I say that, that chapter totally sucked. IDK. Tell me what you think.

Make sure to review though. Fifteen reviews equals chapter 3! So make sure to review. Unless you hate it?


	3. Trying to stop the bleeding

A/N: Here's chapter three! I just got home from school and I was like "I feel like updating!" :3 So here you go. Tell me how you like it!

Summary: Broken and torn, Clare Edwards is forced to live with another family since her parents are in a horrible accident. But could she find sympathy from a green eyed boy or find even more darkness?

**Chapter Three- **

"**Trying to stop the bleeding." **

"_Come over here, now!" I backed away from him. My head was loosing focus. I knew I'd be dead soon. I was just a matter of time. He held the knife at hand tightly, gripping the handle with as much power as he possibly can. _

"_Do as you're told! You hear me? Do as you're told!" My feet trembled before him and walked closer and closer to him._

_The tears that were cornering my eyes were willing to fall but didn't. If he saw me cry he'd loose it. He'd want to just remain being my gruesome stalker._

"_That's my girl. Now put your hands above your head." I stared at him with tear filled eyes. Confusion sweeping across my face. He barked at me again. But this time with more rage. _

"_Are you deaf?" At this point the knife was facing my neck and with one forceful move he compulsory the knife forward. _

"Huh!" I gasped. I arched my back up and grabbed a hold of my breathing.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I said trying to calm myself down. Great! The nightmares are back. Next these won't just be nightmares. They'll be tragedies waiting to make their way into my messed up life.

I slid myself out of bed and into the hall. The one thing I'd need most right now was water. It always would calm me down in my time of agony.

My eyes wondered through the moonlit hall. There were three doors (besides mine) to choose.

I was so shaken up I forgot where Bullfrog had told me where the bathroom was located.

When I was done studying my paths, I went straight across the hall and carefully opened the hollow door.

When it was fully open my nose caught a swift scent of the axe cologne and the strange smell of Eli.

OH GOD! I WAS IN HIS ROOM!

Short breaths were sounded as Eli snored softly. For some unremarkable reason I felt different when I was just in there.

I felt as if I was safe. Like he'd make my nightmares go away.

"Hello?" A soft whisper sounded. I then zoned into reality and noticed that I was still standing in his door way.

"Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." Way to play it cool Clare. Good JOB!

He shifted on his bed and extended his arm so he could turn on the lamp on his nightstand.

He glared at me with groggy green eyes. My back and chest tightened and shuddered.

"The bathroom's on the left by my room. Try not to forget next time." He snapped. I felt like a total idiot.

I thought he hated me before. But now he hates me even more. I said my thanks and began exiting his room when he stopped me with his voice. His dark, sympathetic voice.

"Clare..I-..I didn't mean to be harsh."

"It's okay. I know that I'm barging into your life and all. I'll try staying out of your way." He nodded dazedly and turned his lamp off.

I pulled his door closed and made my self into the bathroom, shutting the door and getting water.

The coldness of the water really helped my nerves and frustration towards the nightmare.

But Eli…. He had different ways of magic that I fell for. His eyes, his sarcastic tone and attitude. It all seeped into me like a drug.

But he hates me…

And I should hate him? Right?

I'm no where near his world. He's emotionally torn, I'm pathetic. He tries getting through things, I can't.

It would never work.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes opened and caught the glimpse of the light peering through my blinds. I was a total jerk. But there were reasons why I couldn't be by her. Painful and disturbing reasons.

Last time I was in a relationship I was hurt. But _she _was killed. I blamed my self for her death and cut, ODed, everything mental patients go through to get to Crodane.

Uh, even the thought of Crodane leaves me speechless. I can't, never, get close to her. No matter how much I wanted to.

Images of the scars from my arms made instant replays in my head. I cut myself so deep once that I almost went into coma.

"God…" I muttered. Just thinking about that made my head go round. It made my arms itch with a burning passion. It made me feel alive.

I stretched my arms above my head and looked at my alarm clock.

It read nine 'O' eight. Time to get up and face my greatest fears…

She was the beautiful girl just living down the hall.

…..Clare Edwards….

(End Of chapter three)

**A/N: Okay! How was that? Bad? Good? Absorbing? Gruesome? You tell me. Oh and the person with the most longest and inerrable review gets a surprise! Let's just see what it is? Shall we… :3 REVIEW! **__


	4. Gate way to my mind

A/N: I just want to make it clear that I love you guys sooooooooooooooooo much! :3

I hope you enjoy chapter four. Bye ^_^

**Chapter Four-**

"**Gate way to my mind" **

"Eli! Adam's here!" Mom called. Crap! I wasn't even dressed. I gripped the bed rail and pulled my self out of bed. I wished that it would be night. So that I could gain the nocturnal power and strength to get me through life.

But instead it's nine-fifteen.

My eyes were still getting focused in on the blinding light getting through my window. Then it came to me again….

Would Clare be down there? Would her beautiful stark blue eyes cripple me with tenderness?

I knew I'd have to face my fears of going on and seeing her but….I just couldn't. It pained me. Pained me with unconditional love and agonizingly fear.

I walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of red, crimson skinny jeans and a gray-green "The Dead Hand" shirt.

Today was gonna be another day that I'd yet to live. Knowing that I made it this far with my 'problem' occasionally brought an actual smile to my face. It was pure bliss.

I thumped down the carpeted steps and onto the hardware floor to find Adam standing right by the front door.

He was wearing the usual. A gray and red beanie, oversized hunting jacket and some slacks. Oh, Adam.

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?" I asked confused. His eyebrow arched and I got the hint we were going on a strange expedition. Like fishing or in a long, lifeless journey into the woods.

"Oh, yeah…I'm ready." I grabbed my black hoodie and through it over my top torso.

As we were about to leave he stopped me. His hand connecting to my chest.

"Maybe Clare could come?" I had the erg to roll my eyes but stopped my self. Maybe she could come. As long as she stayed away from me. I couldn't handle the pain. Not again.

"Hold on." I ran back up stairs and entered her room with out knocking.

Her azure eyes peered up at me and looked frightened. A smile began to creep onto my face.

"Do you want to come with me and Adam into the Bloom woods?" I was waiting for a no but instead I got a nodd.

"Yea. Let me just get my shoes on. I'll be down in a minute." My head turned to her hands and I saw more bruises.

What was going on? She was abused? Or she just falls a lot.

"What happened to your arms?" Her arms pulled back and she tried hiding them.

I wanted to know. I had to.

"I..Um..Fell. It's not that big of a deal. Really." I wanted to believe that but knew it wasn't the truth.

I picked up her sweat jacket and handed it to her. It was a slate blue. A very ironic color for today's weather. Dreary and miserable.

"Ready to go?" I asked with more annoyance in it. She nodded again and I led her out of her room.

…

"This is really pretty." Clare began. Adam smiled a flirtatious type of smile and laughed.

"Eli thinks the same thing to." I layed on Morty's hood enduring the sounds nature made. (It was also a great way to not make any contact with Clare.)

"So how do you like it here Clare? Is it homier?" Clare shifted around the tree and smiled. Her hands frantically intertwined with her auburn curls.

Oh…It made me want to just kiss her.

"It's nice. Bullfrog and CeCe have been making it better for me. Like I don't have to act like someone else. I can be myself. You know?"

"That's nice. Have you and Eli been talking ever? I know he van be a downer to talk to."

"Adam-" I began.

"I'm just joking E. Relax." But I knew it wasn't a joke. It really hurt me. He was trying to manipulate me in front of Clare. He'd do the same thing in front of Julia to.

A buzzing sound came from his pocket and he grinned.

"Fiona?" I guessed. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hey Fi. I'm not busy. Yeah hold on." He traveled off farther down the hill leaving Clare and I alone.

An awkward silence formed and I felt Clare becoming tense.

"Eli, I'm sorry for bugging you last night." Her body trembled closer over to me. She went on. " It's just… I know I'm ruining your life by barging in like this. It's a lot to handle isn't it?" You have no idea. I thought.

She only saw what I led off of me. She didn't know my past or pain, or anything.

"It's okay. We should be heading home anyways. Don't want dad to go ballistic again. That's not pleasant." I got up and ran over to Adam. He was still going on and on with Fiona.

"Adam…Adam." I whispered. He couldn't hear me. Young Adam's in love made me gag.

"Adam…ADAM!" He turned and shrugged a "what." I pointed back to Morty, giving him the signal that it was time to leave.

"Hey, can I talk to you later?...Yea, something came up… Kay love you too. Bye." He slid his phone back into his pocket and made his way back up to Clare and the hearse.

"Okay, we better hurry home. Adam…Do you mind if we drop you off at Fiona's house? It's like five minuets from here?"

"Yea…She'd love that." Oh God! What did I just do? I wasn't thinking straight. I'd be all alone with Clare!

.

.

.

.

.

The ride home was very dreadful. No one talked once after Adam was dropped off. It was pure awkwardness.

When Eli drove around the corner and got onto the main road that's when it happened.

When I saw _him. _

His hair was covered in a black cap, and was wearing nothing but sweats and a gray sweat jacket.

I began to panic and told Eli to hit the gas pedal.

"Clare! Calm down what's wrong!" I started screaming and that's when Eli pulled over. His green emeralds met with my stark gems.

I took in a breath and said.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

(End of Chapter four)

A/N: That totally sucked. But hey…Tell me what you think. Oh and if you have any good story ideas for me, feel free to PM me and tell me what Idea's you had in mind :3


	5. Open your mind, but caution

A/N: I love you guys so much. I love all the reviews I'm getting. So, I am hoping this chapter turns out to be a master piece. (But I'm sure there'll be better chapters than this one.)

So enjoy! –Saphy

**Chapter Five-**

"**Open your mind, but caution"**

I stared at Clare perplexed. Just a second ago she was freaking out about something that I couldn't even define, but turns out that she just needed to let her "liquids" flow? It made no sense.

Her austere eyes gripped mine with fierce and radiance as if seemed that she was crying for help. Pleading even.

"We'll be home any minute can't you just hold it?" Okay, I didn't mean to sound that harsh but I really needed to get home. The more time I'd spend with her the, the more unease I'd have towards my actions and emotions.

"Yea…I can hold it." Her hands moved back to her firm lap and rested her unstable self. Something was up. I needed to find out.

I put the car back into drive and drove off into the evening sky. My thoughts went crazed as we passed the sign for _Crodane's Mental Facility. _Fear was conjoining into my system.

Okay, I know it's been a year since I went there but I still had these choragus nightmares that Adam or my parents would find some path way into sending me back. To make me suffer everything. The tests, the daily therapy sessions. Roommates that were obsessed with me. It was hell. untainted hell.

Clare's gaze was peering at me. From the corner of my eyes I could see the bruise marks that kept me wondering all night. It made me scared to think that a beautiful girl such as Clare was abused.

I kept my eyes on the thoroughfare and began to talk.

"Don't mind me asking this but…What's up with your arms?" My hands gripped the steering wheel and waited for an answer to ring in my ears.

"I told you already, I fell-"

"Clare. The truth." A sigh escaped her lips and I grew more curious.

"I…I don't need to tell you anything."

"I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." She laughed and rolled her eyes in astonishment. What was so funny?

Her head turned to me and grinned.

"This coming from a guy who doesn't know the concept of respect." Morty came to a stop in front of "our" house. She had no right to tell me who I was! She was the one barging into my life.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME! AT LEAST I HAVE A FAMILY!" Why did I say that? Tears fell from her eyes and made their way down her rosy cheeks.

"Don't ever talk to me again! Because clearly-" She paused to pick up her bag. "You have no life neither!" And with that last remark she scurried across the street to the front steps.

She was right. I had no life. No life at all.

…

When I got inside, Clare had already taken her stuff off at the front door and ran up to her room.

Cries were heard from the living rooms air vent and my whole body was filled with guilt.

I needed to fix this. I needed to.

.

.

.

.

.

I sat on my bed, sobs dodging out of my eyes. Eli had been mean, jerk-ish, unbelievably mean…

But he went to far. Way to far.

A knock approached the door. I didn't want to see his face right now. Not ever!

"Go away!" I screamed. He knocked again.

"Clare. Let me come in!" I threw my pillow at the door and yelled.

"GO!" But that didn't stop him from coming in. I stood with infuriation filling my face. Once I was up we knocked into each other. His lips meeting mine. What was happening?

(End Of Chapter Five)

A/N: That wasn't as good as I thought it'd be :3 But it's getting more intense. That's for sure. REVIEW! :3


	6. Confrontation is key

A/N: I am hoping this chapter gets a lot of reviews! Let's hit One hundred! :3 But I am now gonna take more time with writing the chapters so their nice and long. But I'll still frequently update.

I'd like to thank the following readers/reviewers: *Clears throat*:

**Not-so-innocent011**

**Pullmeintothedark**

**Nekaa**

**Zephrane **

**anad the rest of you! (Sorry, I'll make sure to add all of you down in upcoming chapters :3)**

Enjoy :)

**Chapter Six-**

**"Confrontation is the key"**

My lips grew on hers even more. Causing the kiss to become deeper and much more painful. Part of me felt like I'd been waiting forever for this to happen. Since the day she walked into my life I knew that there was more to me than the fatal side I had been showing. I had been showing darkness and helplesness. It pained my family. I needed someone to finally change me. This was the path.

Clare's hands went to the back of my neck and she started to lightly pull at my locks. A moan crept up from my throat and out into the open.

It was different with Clare. The pain I felt was good-I guess- It was a pain that made left me happy, yet mad. Like I wasn't good enough for her.

...My own worst enemy...

I pulled her closer to me, my tongue entering her mouth beckoning her to kiss me back. She soon found the hint and kissed back. It felt like all my dreams and wishes have come true. But knew the nightmare was just beginning.

As we got more intimate an interuption was made. It caused the two of us to pull apart gasping for air.

"Eli! Clare! We're home now!" CeCe called.

I hesitated to answer. I licked my lips and began.

"Okay!" Clare's legs walked back to her bed and she sat. An awkward glance went in between of us.

"I should...Go." I turned my attention to the door, waiting to hear a response. Nothing. The only sound was sobs coming from her. What now? I thought.

"Clare? Please tell me what's wrong." Her face fell and she covered it by placing her hands over her face. My vision danced as the bruises came back into effect. I needed to know the truth.

"I...I afraid." She made another whimper and cried again. My insides ached hearing how upset she was. It was sickening. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Enduring the scent of her skin. She smelt so good.

"About what?"

"I'm afraid that if I get to close with the ones I love that they'll..-" She paused so that she could cry. "They'll get hurt." The ones she loved? As in us.

"Why? Did that happen with your parents? Is that what happened." She shrugged.

"Could we please get off the subject?" I nodded. My black hair bouncing with every motion.

"Yea...Besides I need to go take a shower. You should...ah...You should get some rest."

I wanted to know more. I really did. I wanted to be inside her mind. Know all her feelings. Know her past. But it would kill me. I'd go back to Crodane.

I got up and left her room, heading into the bathroom and unchanging. I'll overcome me.

I'll over come my own worst enemy...

.

.

.

.

.

Did we just? It was real! But why couldn't I open up? I felt a connection toward him. I felt as if I possibly loved him...

Like I was his star and he was my sky. But I still couldn't open up to him. I was to afraid. To scared. Like if I were to tell him about Xavier...He'd do something he'd regret. Something like kill.

After I got over what had just went on a minute ago I opened my laptop and went on Facerange. I had a new message.

I rolled the curser over the new message and clicked. The screen was loading which caused me to become inpatient. When it finally loaded my eyes became enraged with the message and who it was from.

Clare,

Oh baby... You didn't think I couldn't find you now did you? I'm still yours! Don't you still have the bruises and scars I gave to you? If not I'd be happy to give the, back to you. I loved the shrieks you made. Love you and can't wait to see you soon.

Yours Truly,

X

I started to clutch my sheets and screamed loud. I wasn't his. The only one I wanted to be with was the man living just down the hall.

Elijah Goldsworthy..

My eyes became blurry and I soon found myself in a sudden black out. I had fainted.

...

"Clare honey... Are you awake?" A frisky voice asked. I zoned into where I was and noticed a strange beeping sound coming from just the right of me. I was in a hospital bed.

"She's Awake!" He yelled excitedly. My eyes fluttered and saw Eli motionless in a corner. His hair was all messed up and looked like he hadn't slept for a week. His breathing hitched when I sat up straight so I could see everyone.

"Clare honey. We found you passed out on your bedroom floor. Do you remember anything?" CeCe notified. All I could do was stare off into space. I didn't remember anything. Only that I was on my laptop when...When "X" wrote to me. I didn't want to tell them anything about my past. I'd put their lives indanger and possibly even Eli's.

"N-No...Hm...I don't remember anything."

"Okay, the doctors have been running tests to see if you have any diseases or health problems that we should know about. We'll be back in a little bit to pick you up. Okay?" My vision became blurry from the tears brewing in my eyes. So I just nodded so she couldn't hear any shakeness in my voice.

"Eli, why don't you keep Clare-bear companied? I'm sure she'd like that." And there it was. The same old Eli that I first met the day I came. He had on a face that told me that he must hate me even more. Maybe that kiss wasn't such a good idea. Then again, it was his fault.

Once CeCe and Bullfrog left Eli sat down on one of the hospitalized seats for visiters and sighed obnoxiously. What was his problem? What happened? What happened to our moment?

"Eli why are you acting like a jerk towards me?" His eyes glared down and never looked up once. Somethings up.

I shifted on the bed so I could get a good view of him.

He looked cuter than ever. Even though his hair was messed up it made me just want to jump right on him and smother him in ways I never would think were possible.

"We shouldn't talk...Anymore." He budged out. My entire body sank and I wanted an explanation. He was bipoloar. One day his hot the next he's cold. It drove my sanity right out of me.

"Why? What about what happened just earlier." He got up and approached the bed. His eyes seeping into my soul. He was damaged. That's all I could see through him. Like his past was worse than mine.

"Nothing ever happened! Okay? I don't like you. I don't like anyone. Just remember that!"

"ELI! I care about you! Ever since the day I walked through your door. I feel like you can save me from myself-" He interrupted me by flashing his pointer finger at him.

"The only one that needs saving is me. I don't love you...And never will."

(End of Chapter Six)

A/N: Will Eli let his self take the best out of him? Is Clare gonna find away to draw "X" back her way? This is getting intense! :3 Review! Make me reach 100...Possibly even more :)

Note: If you have any ideas for a fanfic story for me, feel free to PM me. We can write together... REVIEW! :3 Oh and if you want more of "Dependable" for thoughs of you that have been waiting...I apologize. I've been so caught up with this I haven't had the time! Let's just say the first CH. of "Dependable" is like a first look at it.

Sorry for the huge misunderstanding. Also tell me why you think Eli's acting the way he is. The closest one to the actual answer get's a SURPRISE!

Love you guys,

Saphy**


	7. Inner Most Feelings

A/N: Okay, Here's chapter 7! I am so scared/excited for this Friday's Degrassi. I'm scared, because Eclare could possibly break up. But hopefully they'll still be friends. :) Im excited because maybe this Imogen person maybe what Eli needs. It's not about what us fans want. It's what makes Eli happy! :3 Anyways, Enjoy*

**Chapter Seven-**

"**Inner most Feelings" **

Days passed, and Eli still wasn't talking to me. I felt like my heart has this huge oversized whole placed in it. When I was down stairs he wouldn't come anywhere near me. When I was walking past his room to get to the bathroom he'd immediately shut the door.

It pained me.

I sat at the dinning room table still scared that he could accidentally walk in to find me sitting down here. What would he do? Would he just straight out leave and walk back up to his room? My heart impounded with every creak in this very house.

"Clare honey, breakfast is on the counter and there's money on the counter if you want to you know go somewhere. I'll be home around three. The emergency numbers are placed on the refrigerator. I'll see you in a few." CeCe notified while grabbing her purse clear off the table.

Great! Just what I need alone time with Eli. That sure isn't a problem. I rested my hands on the back of the chair pulling my self up. When I entered the kitchen I noticed that there were pancakes(4) on the counter.

My stomach started to growl and roar and I felt the need to just grab all of them. But knew I couldn't. Eli had to eat to.

I grabbed a fork from the bottom left cabinet and put two pancakes onto my plate and went to go sit back in the dinning area.

"MOM! I need to talk to you!" Eli yelled from the living room. CRAP! He was coming in here. I slouched down in my seat, wishing I'd just die right here.

"Mom-" His sentence was cut off my appearance.

His hair was messy and made my body ache knowing he doesn't feel the same way about me. He was in only his black skinny jeans and a very slimmed down "The Dead Hand" shirt. I wanted to just attack him.

"She…S-She left." I stuttered. Eli circled around the table and made no eye contact with me. Non at all.

"Oh.." He whispered. He fondled with the emerald green ring on his thumb. Something was on his mind.

"Eli, why won't you talk to me?"

"Why haven't you told me about this 'X'?" How did he know? My gaze lowered and I felt like a complete idiot. He was the one who found me in a black out. He must've looked at the computer screen.

"How did you find out?" With out no answer he ran over to me and picked me up and a romantic hug-like feature.

"You need to tell me these things Clare. I can't loose you." He muffled into my hair. I nodded, excepting the tears to fall straight down my face.

"I thought you never loved anybody?" He pulled me back so that I was looking straight at him. Pain was filtered into his eyes. He was just as damaged as I was.

"You're an exception." And with that he kissed me. Deep too.

Minutes later he pulled the both of us up the stairs and threw me onto his bed. I dangled my legs around his waist and kissed him with a burning passion.

He soon intertwined his fingers into my auburn locks and pulled lightly on the ends, causing me to moan. I felt a smirk brush against my cheek.

This was finally happening. I felt safe.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Eli! You need to understand-" _

"_Understand what?" I spat at her. "You cheated. Andrew told me everything." Julia was on my bed and crying. I wanted to believe her side of the story. The part where she said she never cheated. But couldn't. _

_Andrew was my best friend. He told me everything. _

"_So what does this mean? Hm? You don't believe your own girlfriend, of course! That's just like you Eli!" She sprung up and grabbed a hold of her shoes. _

"_Where are you going?" When she was about to exit the door she turned and said,_

"_Away from you!" _

The memory made my arms twitch and made me feel depressed. I love Clare with all my heart.

I wasn't good for her. I'd let her go anyway like I let Julia. And that never ended well.

Because love is the one thing in this world causing my sanity to vanish.

….It's my fault…..

(End of chapter seven)

A/N: I know that chapter wasn't all so long but review. PLEASE! KK Love you guys!

Oh and if you can, PM me and tell me what you think might happen next. And the person with the most descriptive review about this chapter and me gets a *Whispers* Surprise! So make sure to REVIEW!


	8. Breathing Breathlessly

A/N: I'm back! haha. So I just watched the finale of "In Too Deep" and really had me thinking... Maybe this new Imogen person is what Eli needs. Don't get me wrong, I'll always have a place in my heart for Eclare but what Eli needs is what matters most. So here's chapter Eight! Enjoy :3

**Chapter Eight-**

**"Breathing Breathlessly"**

Ever since the last kiss I had with Eli things seemed to get alot better. He acted surprisingly different and it sort of bothered me. He acted by polar and at times I felt like he was giving me mixed signals. I mean he insults me, then kisses me, then tells me he doesn't love me, then kisses me again. It made me feel crazy.

I walked up to the Dots enterance and strolled on in. Bullfrog took me here last week and I just fell inlove with the tea. It was so warming to me, so home.

When the little bell rang eyes darted straight to me and my face became flush.

"Clare!" A voice echoed through out the whole entire restraunt. It was Adam. Now this is where all answers to my ubseen questions would be answered.

I paced over to the two-some table that Adam sat at and plopped down onto the seat, enduring the heavy talking coming from tables near by.

"So, Clare, what did you need to talk about?" His voice sounded despearte yet demeaningful. It shook me. My hands intertwined with oneanother and I turned my full attention toward the not so manly boy. When I was about to speak my voice shook. I was afraid of what the answer whould be.

"I have a question about...about Eli." His eyes widened and filled with concern.

"What's wrong? Is he cutting himself again?"

"Adam no...Wait-" I made my voice into a whisper. "Cut himself? He does that?" Hell was about to break loose for my mind I could just tell.

"Clare, Eli...He needs help. He needs to go back to Crodane." Crodane? The mental institute? Eli w-went there? My breathing hitched when my mind imploded with answers that I was to stupid before to know. Eli's sanity was vanishing from me. I was making him give me these mixed signals. It's all my fault. If I would have never came here in the first place I might of let him be this sober boy again. It's my fault...Wasn't it?

Tears filled my tear ducts and I bent over to grab my bag, leaving the Dot in an instant. I had to leave the Goldsworthy residents. That was the only solution for Eli to become better again. To become something more than better. Sober.

My mind wanted me to stop, turn back and ask Adam what to do. But my heart wanted me to do the right thing. Set Eli free. Leave him to become better and all.

As I turned my bike onto our street my heart began to race. Eli would be waiting for me to arive. So he could loose more sanity just by looking at me. Just by breathing my air.

Without thinking, I crashed the bike onto the pavement and ran inside, up the stairs ansd into my room. The only person who could take me away from this place and get Eli safe was the one I feared all along. The one who gave me gruesome memories.

The one who _killed _my parents...

Xavier Danforth.

Even just thinking of his name made my spine go cold and make me breathe breathlessly. I opened my laptop and began writing to him on Facerange and began writing to "X."

Xavier,

I'm ready for you. I need you to hurt me. Hurt me like you hurt my parents. Take what I've done to this poor, beautiful boy and turn it into a punishment for me. I don't deserve to breathe this air. I deserve to be lying, dead, in the middle of nowhere and let yourself gain the power and inforcement and be known as mine. If your still up for this hell of a game I'll be waiting. Waiting for you to indice the force of pain my way. Meet me by the Bloom woods over by West Kengston Market. I'll be wearing a black hoodie and denim jeans.

Yours Truly,

Clare E.

I clicked the send button and all the pain and fear that was no longer inside of me finally came back in. And I felt like running in to see Eli but decided not to...

...I'm leaving for him. Like he wanted all along...

.

.

.

.

.

"Boy, would you get your feet off the couch! God Dangit. Your just like your old man when I was your age." Bullfrog scoleded from just across the room. I rolled my eyes and placed my feet back onto the hollow ground.

Where was Clare? I haven't seen her since yesterday. I sat up straight and tossed the remote to my father.

"Where you going?" Bullfrog teased.

"I'm going up to see Clare. You know, check on her."

"Okay, don't get caught in the moment." I sighed and ran up stairs to her room. I knocked three very hushed sound knocks and waited for her to answer.

The floor board in there squeaked, knowing that she was getting off from her bed to open the door.

When she opened the door I noticed that she was crying alot and was very exhausted. Very.

"Clare what's wrong?" She breathed very fast, like she had no air.

"Eli, your right...From before. We shouldn't be hanging out or-" She stopped to breathe. "Making out. Let's just be people who live in the same house." I arched an eyebrow and grew curious. What is she talking about?

"I don't understand-"

"I know. You won't understand anything right now. I'm sorry." And with that last remark she closed her door and all that sounded were sobs. Very heavy, painful sobs.

Anger grew inside of me and I felt the need. Just like all the other times. I felt the need to...Cut. I pounded off into the bathroom and found the razor lying in the bathroom cabinet and gripped it tightly.

I shut my eyes and hestiantly counted to three. When the number three was said I plunged the untencil forward and it entered my skin. Deep.

I whimpered from the pain and hurried and pulled out. When my eyes grew on the wound I dropped the razor and slid onto the bathroom floor.

It was stinging so badly. I needed to cover it up...But knew that I was loosing quite alot of blood. Tears streamed down my face and all that entered my mind was...

Hello Crodane, Good bye my normal life...

(End Of chapter eight.)

A/N: How was that fro intense? Is Clare gonna actually go off with Xavier to leave Eli at peace? Or is Eli gonna be entering his new familliar home at Crodane? REVIEW! Tell me how you liked it. Bye...For now.

-Saphy :3


	9. This heart beats, beats for only you

A/N: Now I wanted to make some things clear...Some. Okay this is probably going to be a like 30-some chapter fanfic. And PM me if you want to work on a fanfic with me. It will be fun. Anyways...Uh...Enjoy.

**Chapter Nine-**

**"This heart beats, beats for only you"**

I packed up my clothes and pulled the black hoodie over my head. I was really doing this. I was really going to leave Eli. I shook the guilt out of my head and grabbed my Duffel bag and pulled it up on my right shoulder.

I checked the alarm clock sitting just aside from my bed and saw it read, 2:19AM. Everyone had to of been sleeping. Eli was probably confused about what I told him earlier. About everything.

As I exited the room once known as mine I grabbed the note off my dresser and hurried across the hall to Eli's door and slid it under. As I did this, tears clouded my vision. But I just tried to prevent them from falling out.

I stood back up into place and quietly walked down stairs and pulled the door open gently and walked out onto the front porch and shut the door behind me. Soon I found my self cluthing the handle bars on my bike and swinging my legs over it, and riding into the pitch black, eye piercing night. ...

...

When I arrived at the enterance to the woods I felt like what I was about to do was extreamly idiotic. Like I was taking things to the extreme. But I couldn't hurt Eli anymore. I couldn't allow Eli to be forced back to that extreamly sick, demesticated place where no damaged, beautiful boy should go to. I needed to leave everyone once and for all.

I sat on the damp wet pavement and waited patiently for Xavier to appear with his abusing ways.

_"Mom? Dad? I'm home from school!" I called. I sat my stuff down by the rim of the couch and walked into the kitchen. It was silent and very creepy I must say. When I walked into the kitchen there, my stalker, Xavier stood. He had a butcher knife at hand that spilled small amounts of blood from the point. _

_"What did you do!" I shrieked. He walked closer to me with a scarsim facial expression. I began to panick when I found my self in a puddle of blood. And right next to me was my two beloved parents. _

_"We can be together now! Just you and me!" Was he psycho? _

_"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU..YOU KILLED THEM!" I punched his chest and began to run up my stairs when a hand extended and pulled me down the staircase harshly. _

_"Don't run. All this time they've been trying to protect you." He plunged the knife into my side. I winced at the regardless pain. "From me. All the camping trips they took you on. You'd have to leave early becasue they heard I was coming up. Just for a visit. That's all. I love you Clare. Your mine now!" He held my left arm and pierced his nails into me rarpidly. _

_"AHHH!"_

_"Scream my name! Scream IT!"_

_"FITZ!"_

I opened my eyes and regained reality. The day my parents died...The day when they variously lied there not breathing with cuts and slits in their throats made my memory hurt.

My cellphone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was from "X."

Clare,

I'm not ready for you.-Yet- I want you to pain Eli. I want you to be what I am. I love you...

-X (A.K.A Fitz)

Rage grew in me and I threw my phone to the ground and screamed. He was gonna leave me bleeding eteranlly inside. Leave me wanting him to just kill me off.

I got back onto my bike and road home. I road it carlessly making cars honk their horns and all. But I didn't care. I knew once I'd get home I'd be grounded. Eli would be confused still and I'd be hurting.

When I arrived at the house there were two ambulance trucks and one was loading a green eyed boy onto an orange stretcher. I ran over to CeCe and Bullfrog who were in a symphony of sobs.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I cried.

"He cut himself...Deep this time." I ran over to the stretcher and saw blood gushing from his arm. He was wounded. I felt like crying, but already was.

"What's gonna happen to him?" I cried even more louder. Bullfrog glared at me holding a bloody towel.

"He's going to Crodane." This was all my fault. Everything I chose to do effected someone's life somehow. I needed an escape...

But how?

(End of chapter nine)

A/N:Okay that wasn't one of my best. But there you go! Review!


	10. breathe in, breathe out

A/N: 100 REVIEWS! I love you guys so much. haha. So here's the tenth chapter. I hope you are still hung on this than ever. Okay. Enjoy :3

**Chapter Ten-**

**"Breathe in, Breathe out"**

_"Is he breathing?" _

_"He's regaining strength!" _I opened my eyes and peered at the people surrounding me. There were Docters and nurses crowding around me. Great, I remember the doctor who stood infront of me with a wide smile on her face. And there was only one place I remembered her from...

Crodane.

So here I was. Lying in a mental patients bed with tubes up my nostrils and IV's plunged into my arms in one of the hospitalized rooms at Crodane. All because of her! It's all her fault that I was madly inlove with her. That I was gonna be locked up in here again with nothing but rage seeping in me.

"How are you feeling Mr. Goldsworthy?" I sat up, wincing at the pain being spreaded into my right rib.

"Just peachy. How about you Dr. Cory? Ready to put up with my sarcastic and snarky comments?" Okay, I know it's not nice to be rude t authority but in this case I didn't give a hell. She made my mind crazy from the previous times being here. She would always have weekly meetings with me and ask me how my feelings towards doing sucide attempts feel. I'd joke and say I already tried some and she'd promote me to a more civilized and protective room so I couldn't try anything risky.

Dr. Cory walked along the side of the bed and checked the heart rate machine. She bowed her head and sighed madly.

"Elijah, your gonna have to stay here for a couple of weeks. Until we figure out where you stand." I know where I stand. I should be beside Clare. My Clare figuring out our future together. Figuring out what we should be doing toward one another.

"Of course. What room now? The usual or where you'll be able to keep your eye on me?" She carfully pulled the IV's out of me and marked something on the sheet she held at hand.

"No, you'll be surprised. You'll be bunking with Brook Havings. She's been lonley for months and would enjoy the company." A bunkmate? This wasn't gonna turn out well. I could just tell.

A redhead peeked her head into the door way and announced that I had a visitor for me. Dr. Cory told her to send the visitor in and we could be left to talk. When the person walked in my insides began to inflame.

There, blushing in the corner was the auburn curly haired big stark blue eyed girl Clare Edwards. She looked a mess. As if she were crying through out this whole night.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk. Eli tomorrow morning you'll be seeing your dorm." Dr. Cory exited the room and I stared up at the ceiling.

"Eli...Why did you do this?"

"Because you left. You broke me down Clare. You had no explanation for me." She slowly paced over to me. Tension crept into the room and it made me upset.

"Eli...You don't understand. I was trying to prevent this from happening."

"What? You thought by breaking my heart you'd be able to just 'prevent' my nervous and rational breakdowns not to implode?" Clare looked guilty. Really guilty.

"Adam told me everything. About how you cut yourself and where sent here. He told me why Eli."

"Wait!" I was in a total shock. My own bestfriend. My own damn bestfriend broke the only rule in our relationship. Telling the truth about me. "Adam told you? Why would you even ask?"

Her eyes came in contact with the floor and her tone was light and sad.

"Because you where giving me mixed signals. One day you loved me...The next you had a phobia to be around me. I needed closure, the truth to proceed the feeling." This whole time Clare was onto me. Like I was with her. She was only trying to help me. Not hurt me.

"I love you Clare. I am just messed up that's all. No big deal." Silence filled the room. She heastianly pulled her eyes up to my own. Fear inside. She jumped up off the bed and frantically yelled.

"That's all! Eli you need help. SERIOUS HELP! You cut yourself deep. You loose your temper very easily. You need help!" I pulled her into a tight, painful hug and cried into her arms.

"If I go through with this Crodane thing...D-Do you promise to be there for me. Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Trust me with your secrets?" After moments of heavy breathing and unresortful crying she answered.

"I promise. You need to get your rest Eli. I'll visit tomorrow." She kissed my forehead and waved a last goodbye before vanishing. I felt like things would be clear between us now. The only thing on my list to confess is about my past. And that would be very hard to get out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I walked out of Crodane and hopped into the station wagon of my guardians. They were very mad that I left in the middle of the night, but were concerned about why I decided to leave.

"How was he?" The two asked? I pulled my seatbelt on and made the click sound.

"He was just in various pain. Dr. Cory said he'll have to stay in there for a few weeks. To see where he's at." Bullfrog put the car in drive and we left the parking lot.

That's when a question came to me.

"Why was Eli in there before?" CeCe's voice shook when she answered and she said...

"He was servierly messed up. We didn't know how to take care of him. Make him feel better. Ever since you came he's changed dramatically. Thank you."

My mind was shaky now. Because in a very short matter of time I'd be pulled away from him. "X" will have me on my death bed and Eli would never know the truth about me. I'll tell him tomorrow. Everything I plotted out tonight. I'd have to face the consequesnse of it all. No matter how much it'd hurt.

(End of chapter ten)

A/N: Will Eli go through with his promise or will he freak? And what's instore for Clare? REVIEW! Oh and I hope your addicted like _**Dgrssilvr16. **_She has been reviewing all night and it warms my oversized heart. Thank you! Also, 120=Chapter 11.

-Saphy :3_  
><em> 


	11. A new beginning

A/N:Okay, if you don't see that I've updated in like days don't worry...I'm far into this as I liked to be I'm spending more time on the chapters. :3

**Chapter Eleven-**

**"A new begining"**

"Okay Mr. Goldsworthy this is your new room for now. Treat it well." The nurse notified. I walked into the room, fear crippling inside of me. What if this new 'Brook' tried something. Something I wouldn't like.

When I first walked in I saw a girl with faded out blonde hair lying on the bed farthest to the window. Her eyes were shut and I saw bruises on her neck that made me wince at the familliar pain I had brung to my self not even a year ago.

Her eye makeup was smudged and her face was a bright, flush red. I could tell she was depressed.

"Around two your gonna be meeting up with Dr. Greggory. She's a phsycatrist and will help you solve your problems. Okay?" I nodded and sat my stuff down on the bed nearest to the door.

Once the nurse left I plopped onto the mattres and listened to the sound of muffled talking coming from down the hall, but loved the sound of no talking at all from the dorm mate that acompinied me.

The room itself creeped me out. The only light source right now was the window's rays seeping through and the little window carved into the door. _Just a few weeks. _I thought to myself. Than I could have a new beginning with Clare and put my past behind me. No more crushal cuttings or suicide attempst. It was time for a change.

"Why are you in here?" A weak voice asked. I turned my head to the girl now sitting up and clutching her legs to her chest. I was afraid to answer back. Beyond afraid.

"I was here last time. Personal reasons." She nodded slowly, grinning to her self.

"I'm in here becasue I feel the need to die everyday. I don't eat, never really sleep...I do cut though. I see Dr. Greggory too." And I thought I was messed up. Brook got out of the bed and approached mine. She harshly grabbed my hand and focused on the huge gash on it. A smile beckoned her face.

"Nice, why do you cut?" I tried to pull back but couldn't. Her hold was to tight on me and it made the cut sting even more.

"It's really a long story."

"I'm not going any where anytime soon. Talk." She let go of my wrist and sat on her knees waiting for me to talk.

And I did. I was gonna tell her the right story. The one where this whole tradgedy all began. Why it began...

_I fondled with the cord on my headphones. To scared to move or do any sort. When I heard that Julia...My Julia betrayed me for my own bestfriend I didn't want to believe it. I just didn't. I layed on my bed, glaring at the ceiling waiting for some movement, some sound other than my I-Pod to be put in effect. _

_And that's when she walked in with that lovely smile that sent shivers down my spine. _

_She walked over to me and kissed my cheek gently. Really gently. Oh I hated her. When she turned to pick out her bed clothes that's when I pulled my earphones out and began by ballistic yelling at her. _

_"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed. Julia flinched at my tone and her eyes went into wondering. "Did what? You need to relax! Did you take your meds this morning?" I didn't answer her back. I was to enraged to._

_So instead I through the closest thing that was near me to the ground and it shattered. It was the picture of us at a Dead Hand concert. _

_"STOP IT!"_

_"You betrayed ME! With my own BEST FRIEND!" _

_"WHAT? Eli no I didn't. Why do you belive everything Andrew ever says? You always put him first!" I threw another picture frame at the ground and it shattered into more pieces this time. _

_"I hate you! I never loved you! It was all of FRICKING CON!" And that's when the tears began to pour down her face. She quickly moved to my bed and stared at me like I was insane. I was insane. _

"_Eli! You need to understand-" _

"_Understand what?" I spat at her. "You cheated. Andrew told me everything." Julia was on my bed and crying. I wanted to believe her side of the story. The part where she said she never cheated. But couldn't. _

_Andrew was my best friend. He told me everything. _

"_So what does this mean? Hm? You don't believe your own girlfriend, of course! That's just like you Eli!" She sprung up and grabbed a hold of her shoes. _

"_Where are you going?" When she was about to exit the door she turned and said,_

"_Away from you!" And with that last remark she escaped my room and left into the night. On her bike in the bitter air. She wasn't mine anymore._

_Weeks later I found out that Andrew was just lying. That he was just jealouse. That's when I began to cut my self. Did suicide attempts. Made my self..._

_Weak. _

Brook's face was irrationally scared and when I was done talking she hugged me. She smelt like honey and medicine.

"I'm getting better.." I cried. "Clare's my only reason to go on." Brook pulled away and she wiped the tears running down my face away.

"Your lucky. You have a reason. My parents left me here and are never coming back for me. I have an interview for a family next week. I've been doing loads better." I got up and went over to my black bag and pulled out a picture of Clare and showed it to her.

"This is Clare... My Clare. The one I love."

"She's beautiful. Really beautiful." Brook took the picture from my hands and scanned the picture with her eyes.

"Do you miss her?" My back leaned onto the wall and I answered.

"Every second, of every day. When I'm away from her for only a couple minutes she's all I can ever seem to think about." A knock came from the door and Dr. Cory came in. Her black, soft skin glowed when the hall lights shimmered. And she spoke four words that brightened me up.

"You have a visitor."

Clare's head peeked through the door and so did Bullfrog's and CeCe's. Clare was the only one with some kind of smile plastered on her face. Dad and mom looked like they haven't slept in a week.

Clare hugged me and pecked my cheek. My stomach was now inflamed with butterflies.

"Thanks for visiting guys." CeCe hurried over to me and hugged the crap out of me. Nearly suffocating me.

"Eli, honey, I hope you get better. I know you will. I just know." It felt good having my mom hug me. It felt as if I were still the old, sarcastic me again. The one who wasn't afraid to be me. I liked the feeling.

CeCe pulled her warm arms away from me so that Bullfrog could take a spin on hugging me. Silence grew and he finally hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him hugging him so that I could show how much he means to me.

After minutes of hugging, CeCe gave me the estentials and gave me a last goodbye hug and left only Brook, Clare and I in a room...Alone.

Clare's stark eyes looked over the whole entire room in astonishment.

"Well, I have to say Eli...This is really nice. It's cleaner than your bathroom." I laughed alittle, remembering Brook was in here. I walked over to Brook and pulled her up off the bed, introducing her to Clare.

"Clare this is Brook. My room buddy." Brook extened her hand out and Clare and her shook hands.

"Eli's told me so much about you. He's so lucky to have a girl like you stay by his side. Ecspecially after the last." OH GOD! Rage filled inside and I was amazed that she was just like Adam. She blurted everything out.

Brook took the hint and grew nervous.

"I'm gonna go take a walk around the buliding. It will be good time for the two of you to talk." She walked over to the left side of her bed and slipped her slippers on and ran out into the halls wearing nothing but really short shorts a white speggetti strap shirt, a robe and slippers and shut the door behind her.

Clare's eyes were confused but mad. It was time to tell her.

"Who was your last?" I sat down and told her everything. From the beginning till now. When I finnished talking, Clare snuggled up to me and placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"I'm sorry Eli. For everything."

"Hey." I said. "It's time for us to have a new beginning. I'm glad I told you. So there's no more secrets between us. A fresh start." She didn't say anything after that but slouched even more down into the me. It felt good restarting.

.

.

.

.

I am so happy Eli opened up. But I was petrified to tell him the things I was planning on doing last night. He'd go even more insane. Maybe delaying the truth telling of every thing should be...Delayed. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

Once visting hours was over Bullfrog took me out for icecream after we dropped CeCe back at home.

He opened the door for the Icecream shack for me and we headed to the front counter.

"Yes, can we have one cookie doe on a cone and.." I zoned back in and answered. "And a mint chocolate chip in a bowl." The cashier went back to get the orders ready and Bullfrog and I went to find a seat.

When we sat down Bullfrog smiled at me.

"What's wrong." I asked jokingly.

"I'm glad your here. Eli's made so much progress." That's when guilt hit me. Instantly I excused my self and casually ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall.

I was joking Eli. He knew nothing about me. He knew nothing about my past. I calmed myself down and remebered.

Xavier was coming for me soon. There was only a matter of time before I'd be gone...

...Dead...

I had to make it right. But how? 

A/N: Will Eli really make progress or crash down when the truth is unvealed. And is Clare really being this niave. REVIEW!

-Saphy :3


	12. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in like forever! I've been sick and I feel so much better now:) Umm...The new chapter will be up this upcoming Friday so check it out. Oh review...Yeah...I'm so sorry. Review telling me what you feel having no new updates to read kk bye**

**-Saphy :3**


	13. dry your eyes, you'll be okay

h

A/N: So this story is making loads of progress. I am seriously super happy that my first fanfic is getting loads of reviews! I love you guys so much!(Not it a creeper way though :3 ) I hope you guys are likeing how I'm making the chapters longer for more entertainment. lol.

Important Note: The stories, "Dependable" and "Kiss it Better" were deleted somehow. I never did anything to them. So I'll post them when I'm almost done with this story. (Which will be a long time) Sorry for the minunderstanding. 

Enjoy :3

**Chapter Twelve-**

**"Dry your eyes, You'll be okay"**

I unlocked the bathroom stall and patted my skirt down and looked into the bathroom's mirror. I looked a mess. Scared even. There was just no getting out was there? There'd never be an end to this miserable thing known as life. My head began to hurt and reached up and held my forehead upstraight and tried to relax myself but couldn't.

My whole body felt inflamed. It felt like I was about to die any minute. I turned the cold handel for the sink and splashed a little bit of water on my face to cool myself down. It didn't work.

I opened up the restroom's door and acted as casual as I could and took my place back at the two-some table where Bullfrog was at. He already had his Ice-cream at hand and my bowl was sitting right infront of me.

"You better hurry up and eat that. Before it melts." I gave a weak smile and picked up the spoon and scooped it down into the delicious minty substance and shoved it in my mouth. Don't get me wrong, the taste was unbelivable but the way I felt made me think I'd throw up any minute. Eli. Eli was all I could think about. The way he'd tell me everything would be fine. That everything would be okay if we all just stayed together. But he's wrong. Nothings fine.

Bullfrog finnished his cone and waited for me. But I wasn't gonna be finnishing until I got my mind set straight and just admitted to the world that I'm only causing Eli's sickness to become worse.

I got up and threw the remaining amount of icecream into the trash can and left the ice cream shop to the station wagon. I really needed rest. That's all. Rest, and figuring where I stood in life as of right now.

Bullfrog unlocked the doors, and I hurried inside to get situated into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Eli was okay. He had a room and estensials like any one there would need. He even had a room mate. A roommate that would help Eli when I wasn't there. When I couldn't wrap him in my arms. The situation they were in now was priceless. They were far more than compatiable with eachother.

Perfect.

When we got home I ran upstairs and entered my room and fell onto my bed. I knew I wouldn't be seeing Eli that often because he was at Crodane. It wouldn't be that much of a problem if I just looked in there and saw...Somethings. Part of me knew that it would be sort of...pervert-ish. But the other part of me felt some sort of rush. Like this was really and truly what I needed to do.

I pulled out my white night gown and took off my clothes. Changing was actually relaxing me. It probably had something to do with the comfort that my nightgown brought.

After that was done, I tip-toed across the hall to Elijah's room. When I entered the room was pitch black and hollow. His room held this somewhat strange smell. Like something had just died recently in here.

I pinched my nose and searched for Febreez or some type of air freshner. The closest thing to it though was body Axe. What the hell, I'll just spray this. I untwisted the cap and sprayed large amounts of it. LARGE AMOUNTS.

After the stinkfest was over I sat the deoderant (for boys) and began my "Epic" journey through out Eli's room.

My stark eyes scanned through out his room. Everything was emo and just plain out scary...

When I thought this night just couldn't get epic-er I noticed a leather journal hiding just beneath his bed. My bare feet scurried toward it and gripped it ever so tightly. This was it. The information that would unleash it's self in me. The real Eli that I had been falling for was just within this book. And I, Clare Edwards, would finnaly be able to catch up on what I was missing. What I would have never thought. This was it!

My fingers ghosted over the pages, looking for some sort of...entry. When I did I couldn't believe what this whole book was about. What Eli's main purpose for this was about.

I turned to the leather front cover and noticed that it said _Crodane_ on the front. OH GOD! What have I gotten myself into? Deep crap, that's what.

.

..

..

...

...

.

.

"Your so lucky,Eli. You have somebody who cares." Brook said. Her and I were in our beds doing nothing but talking in the dark. It was a really good way to get my mind off of things. Loads of things.

"Yea...Clare's there for me. She really knows how to make me feel-" Brook cut me off. She walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Have you ever thought about trying something new?" Her voice was light and pretty soon turned into a whisper. What the crap was she talking about?

"I don't follow." She took my hand into her's and gripped it tightly.

"Look Eli, I know this is sudden but...We have this like deep connection that sorta makes it hard to resist." What the- Was she inlove with me? I pulled my hand back and stared at her eyes with fear.

"Brook don't get me wrong. Your atractive but Clare and I have a stronger connection. There's nothing that will change that. Okay?" Brook's face fell and she walked back over toward her bed and slouched down in it. Was she bipolar?

"Goodnight." She whispered. Guilt began to build back up inside of me. I couldn't just sleep this off.

"Brook. Look I'm sorry. But you get why I could never go out with you right?" No answer. I sat up and turned my gaze toward her. Brook's face was stuffed into her pillow. Sobbs were spilling out of her mouth. It was hearbreaking.

"Just go to bed Eli. Cuh-lare will be here tomorrow. So you two can have sex and what not." And with that it was silent. (Again)

The only thing stuck on my mind now was Clare and me having sex? That's alittle over the top don't you think? Good god. I was so confused. Geesh.

(Endo of Chapter 12)

A/N: Okay this chapter sort of...sucked. It was intirely short and I'm sorry for the lack of...Everything. It's 12:10 PM and I'm just really really tired. The after flu sickness leaves you tired and weak and makes you just...Not writable I guess. But thanks again for those of you who stuck by me. Hope you guys enjoyed this sucky Chapter. More will be updated soon. Longer ch.'s so get ready. "You're Not Alone" is no where from being finnished.

-Saphy :3


	14. let love bleed

A/N: This story is getting very succusesful! Thank you all for, once again, being by my side. This whole story has taken tool on everyone of you and me as well. I'm so glad that I decided to update and I'm returning to my natural routine. Which means updating it how I usually do. But like before I am going to take my time with the chapters. :3

Now with out further ado please read You're Not Alone. Hahaha.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"Let Love Bleed"**

_May 17, 2009_

_Today I managed to get through another day of therapy even though there was alot of screaming involved. But I got through.(Sortof)_

_It's been four months and I still have the erge to cut. Why did Julia leave me this way? Oh I know why...Because of me. Right? This whole situation has taken a very thin tool on my life. basically I've learned that the only thing you can do to get past the hurt is to stop pretending. And some rational part of me wants to. It's the only way. The only way I can stop the bleeding. The bleeding that is eternal inside of me. The one that I can't run from. Can't escape._

_...Effortless..._

My eyes converted off of the page. I couldn't read anymore. It was to painful. Eli's time in Crodane frightened me. Very badly. It made me scared to think of the possible things that could be going on there right now. Like is he getting the right help that he needs? Is this whole thing going to change him? So many things clouded my mind. I had no room to think, or even calm myself. I was indeed effortless.

I heard footsteps approaching the downfall staircase and I hurried and closed the journal. I placed it back to where it originally was. Then with a sprint-like run, scurried into the hallway.

When I thought I had made it intime CeCe was the person I clashed into. Her eyes were so strained and her hair was a mess. I remembered when my mother would come home like that. Every Friday she'd walk through our front door and have cuts and scrapes running along her arms, knees, body. The memory made me on the verge of crying and I just erased that I even thought of it. Stupid me.

"Sorry." She shook her head, sighning me that it was fine.

"It's okay. by the way..." She paused mid-sentanced and pointed to the Eli's door. CAUGHT! I clutched my night-gown fiercly and shrugged.

She did a weak smile and said, "I don't even want to know. Night Clare." And with that she entered her room. I got a glimpse of Bullfrog in his boxers (And I'm talking nothing but boxers) I giggled and reentered my room.

My bed sounded really good to me right now. I could just feel my body lying in it and sounding off into an unbreakable sleep. Mhmmmm.

I dug my way in and got comfortable. After everything that is happening. Rest is the best thing for me right now. Nothing but it.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, I had therapy. Yes. Isn't it spectacular. Just a couple more weeks of this and Clare was all mine. I loved the sound of that. I had already had gotten my clothes on and was just about to leave when Brook stopped me, pinned me to the door and open mouthed kissed my neck. Sending shrills down my back.

"You taste so good..." She said through a moan. I wanted to push her off so badly but this actually felt...good. So instead of pushing her away I pulled her closer to me. So that our bodies were so close to eachothers there was no way that google earth could fit inbetween. That's how tight it was.

We moved to the bed nearest to us and we plopped onto it. Her hands began to travel low below and that's when I stopped her.

"Brook..." I breathed. God damn she made me feel like a live wire. "You need to stop. Clare and I are compatable. We get eachother. This isn't gonna work out."

"I understand you more than her!" She screamed. I stood up and headed for the door, only to find Brook infront of it again and blocking my innocence.

"We are in here for...Some of the same reasons. Were so much more compatiable. Your just to blind."

"Brook-"

"No! Eli...You'll be out of here in what...A couple of weeks. I'm in here for an eternity. What Clare doesn't know won't hurt her."

This girl was crazy. I'm practiaclly betrothed to Clare. Were irrseperatble. Brook's an intruder. Besides I had other things to worry about. Like getting the hell out of this dump and protecting Clare for 'X'.

My green gems were now fixated on Brook. Afraid of what more she'd do to me.

So I pulled her hands off of the door handle and walked out into the hallway. The only thing I last heard coming from her was,

"YEAH! SEE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT, E! YOUR TO AFRAID!" A smile corscaded my face and I laughed mentally.

On my way down to Dr. Greggory. More therapy sessions. Just what this loner needs. More pethetic and effortless help from a total idiot. The halls of Crodane were filled with miserable and downer people. Is this what I really am. This psycho? It made me scared to even think that. I never considered my self that low. But what we don't see is usually right infront. Awkward...But sooo true.

When I entered the familliar room, Her eyes darted to me and a smile that said Greatwhyareyouhereagain greeted me. I took the seat right infront of her. It captured every single part of her body and it made me huvver. Memories flashed back to me. Once that I once forgotten and put in that damn journal. The journal I sworn to never touch, see, or breathe.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I see your...issues are back." She notified me. I tried not to roll my eyes so I mentally rolled them. Same old Mrs. Greggory I see. Always addressing my problems with hesitation. It made me sick to even think this woman could possibly help me. Hahaha. Pricless.

I slouched down in my chair and nodded.

"Now what seems to be the reason for your sensless cutting? Are you hurting inside?" Hell yeah.

"Uh...The usual. Afraid to do this...Yata, yata, yata..."

"Elijah." She warned. Her light brown hair moved in it's high ponytail as she shook her head with frusrtration...Towards me. "We here at Crodane don't think this is a matter to laugh at. You here? We don't want to send any 'patients' home who we haven't gotten through to...Yet. And apparently, we haven't gotten through to you. Must be why your sitting in the same spot you were in two years ago." She was really starting to piss me off.

"Would you just shut the hell up! You really think your all this great when the truth is the only thing your good at is stating the facts. Your a bunch of bit-" 

"That's enough." She cut in. She averted her eyes to the manella folder just beneath her elbows and studied it carefully. I guessed the file was on me. (Der)

"Look can we just finnish this tomorrow when I'm in a better mood?" I suggested. Mrs. Greggory peered her eyes down toward me thorugh her glasses and a smile came on her face. A nodd greeted my eyes.

Now she's making sense.

"Fine. Better mood tomorrow..."She stacked the papers and folder together. "...I expect it." I stood at the symbol of leaving and walked into the mysterious hallways of Crodane. Joy jumping inside of me but my expression...Stone.

Like my old friend Adam used to say...

The mystery of life is not a problem to be solved but a reality to be experienced.

(End of Chapter 13)

A/N: How do you like them apples? Haha! So i'm basically having a huge marathon of updating more of this little fanfic here that's putting excitment in my somewhat boring life. :3 so yeah...Um...I have a few things to say

1.) Adam's character in this like I said on one of my last A & N's that his character is gonna make you... I can't say no more on that subject. (Don't hurt me!)

2.) THIS IS IMPORTANT! YOU MUST PAY ATTENTION!

...Hi...lol

Review! Rate me! Love it! (Or hate it I don't care.)

P.S. Yes I do!

-Saphy :3


	15. Haunting Memories Part 1

A/N: Okay this chapter is dedicated to my sister Gracie. She just became an eclare fan. (I have that effect on people) :P Oh and let it be confirmed. This will have a sequel for it. Yep! Don't worry I'm no where near done with this. So hold your horses. I don't know what to call it so for now...READ!

**Chapter Fourteen-**

**"Haunting Memories" Part 1**

The sunlight peered through my window and I flexed my arms over my head. Every event that was played last night was still framed into my head. My memory even. The journal, the cause and effect, _Eli. _It somehow though pointed at me. In a way I could tell if it were my fault. I mean if I hadn't of moved into the Goldsworthy's home Eli wouldn't have ended up in Crodane again.

But if I hadn't of come I wouldn't have opened up Eli even more. I dug deep into him and found this emotionally scarred boy who was indeed of search for a heart...Someone who cared. Me.

My back arched as I came to half level with my body. I sat up in my bed and let my eyes coax themselves to the light and the scening around me. My fingers ghosted through out my cinnomin locks as I stroked them frantically.

What would be different of I weren't in this situation that I was in now? Would I feel this love-sick guilt that corresponded itself to me? Or would I be at home watching my parents struggle with debt and etc? I guess I'll never know...

"Clare, honey, are you up?" CeCe's sweet voice called from behind my bedroom door. A little grin greeted my face. I loved feeling cared about. It felt warm to me.

"Yeah. Just getting used to the light. It's really bright out today." I could hear CeCe laugh as she entered my room. Today I could tell she was in much better shape. She wore her familliar clothes that I was so used to her wearing. You know the black biker girl's vest that fit her figure so well. Her blonde hair was half up. You get the picture.

CeCe came over and sat on my bed, smile still in place.

"So I was thinking..." She began. " Since Bullfrog is at work and Eli is at Crodane you and I could have a girls day out. Sounds good?" My insides began to tingle from all the affection she was linging towards me.

"That sounds perfect. Where would we go?"

"Well the new school year is starting in about...what...two weeks? So why not go school shopping, see a movie, brunch. It doesn't exactly have to be in that order." I sprang out of bed and hugged her. This was all I really needed right now. To keep my mind off of things. This was effort.

"I'll meet you down stairs after I'm done getting ready. Kay?" CeCe shook her head and stood, exiting the bedroom.

My hands scanned through my drawers as I searched for something decent to wear. Once I did I slipped it on and resumed downstairs, out the door and on our way to the mall.

...

..

.

...

"You know what Clare honey, these skinny jeans would look really cute with this top." CeCe held up the outfit and pointed at the designing on the clothing. I had to admit, for someone who doesn't exactly get stylish, she had the greatest taste in clothing.

"I love it. Now to find shoes." I wondered off to the front of the store and skimmed it. There I saw the perfect set of heels. They were fully black but the trim on them was red. Ohhh La La.

As I began picking up the pair of shoes a familliar yet frightning voice scared me. really realluy badly.

"I knew I'd come face to face with you someday." I looked up at the boy, fear in my stark blue eyes.

"Xavier what are you doing here? You need to go!" I whispered-yelled. A smug smile pierced his lips. Sending chills down my spine. His blonde-brown hair and blue eyes made me remember the day that I found him with the knife, and my parents blood caked to the ground.

"You told me you wanted me to take you. So here I am. Ready to."

"This isn't really a good time-"

"I decide when your going Clare bear. And I've decided now."

"Don't call me that." I hated when he called me Clare-bear. The only reason he did was because my father did. AHHH!

"Fine honey...When would you like to be considered mine? When?" I thought about this. I couldn't leave Eli when he needed me the most. That would send him into an even more deadly phase.

"September 29." Xavier's look at me varried between confused and annoyed.

"What's that?"

"The day I become yours." I had a plan though. I wanted Eli to forever be mine. Plans are plans...Right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brook was outside doing some type of physical thing that Crodane let's patients do to still be active and all. It was strange to me. Like, were in here for a reason. Why would we have to be 'physical'? Weirdo's.

I walked over to my bed and pulled a box from underneath my pillow out. When I pulled off the lid, the picture of Julia fell out. Sending me shrill and leaving me with the haunting memory. Again.

_I fondled with the cord on my headphones. To scared to move or do any sort. When I heard that Julia...My Julia betrayed me for my own bestfriend I didn't want to believe it. I just didn't. I layed on my bed, glaring at the ceiling waiting for some movement, some sound other than my I-Pod to be put in effect. _

_And that's when she walked in with that lovely smile that sent shivers down my spine. _

_She walked over to me and kissed my cheek gently. Really gently. Oh I hated her. When she turned to pick out her bed clothes that's when I pulled my earphones out and began by ballistic yelling at her. _

_"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" I screamed. Julia flinched at my tone and her eyes went into wondering. "Did what? You need to relax! Did you take your meds this morning?" I didn't answer her back. I was to enraged to._

_So instead I through the closest thing that was near me to the ground and it shattered. It was the picture of us at a Dead Hand concert. _

_"STOP IT!"_

_"You betrayed ME! With my own BEST FRIEND!" _

_"WHAT? Eli no I didn't. Why do you belive everything Andrew ever says? You always put him first!" I threw another picture frame at the ground and it shattered into more pieces this time. _

_"I hate you! I never loved you! It was all of FRICKING CON!" And that's when the tears began to pour down her face. She quickly moved to my bed and stared at me like I was insane. I was insane. _

"_Eli! You need to understand-" _

"_Understand what?" I spat at her. "You cheated. Andrew told me everything." Julia was on my bed and crying. I wanted to believe her side of the story. The part where she said she never cheated. But couldn't. _

_Andrew was my best friend. He told me everything. _

"_So what does this mean? Hm? You don't believe your own girlfriend, of course! That's just like you Eli!" She sprung up and grabbed a hold of her shoes. _

"_Where are you going?" When she was about to exit the door she turned and said,_

"_Away from you!" And with that last remark she escaped my room and left into the night. On her bike in the bitter air. She wasn't mine anymore._

_Weeks later I found out that Andrew was just lying. That he was just jealouse. That's when I began to cut my self. Did suicide attempts. Made my self..._

_Weak. _

The urge for me to cut came back. And this time I couldn't control it. I grabbed the picture of Julia and began rubbing the pointy tip of it across my skin and felt relief coming into me. It felt like the old me...He was just dying to come back. And I finally had found him.

Drops of blood began to dribble down my arm as I kept getting it further and further. Until I knew I needed to stop.

But before I could pullaway, the room's door opened and it revealed Brook who was sweaty and staring at me with shock. Loads of it.

"Eli! You need to stop!" I said nothing. She took the picture from my hand and pulled my wrist closer to her. So she could take a better look. "This isn't even bad. Will clean it up and no one has to know anything. Okay?" I nodded. Tears fulfilling my eyes.

For a total psycho and my secret crush(Will she crushed on me. I loved Clare) She was helpful. She took care of me when Clare wasn't here. This was what I needed the most right now was comfort. I didn't care who it came from. Even though I perfered Clare more than Brook.

(End Of Chapter 14)

A/N: All I can really say for this is review. I'm serious. It's too shocking. 0_0 WOW!

-Saphy 0_0


	16. Haunting memeories Part 2

A/N: Hey...Um...Like usual I have a couple things to say. First off, Thank you to the bands, He is we, Red, Saosin (They're song is the name of the fanfic :3 ), Superchick..Ect. You can see the rest on my profile page. It says the songs that are meant for this fic. I guess that's all I wanted to say...So... 0_0

P.S. This chapter is also meant for the song Pieces by _Red. _Check it out while your reading this. Tell me if it fits really well. Love you guys! Enjoy.

**Chapter Fifteen-**

**"Haunting Memories" Part 2**

It had been a whole week since my accident. But It's also been a whole week with out Clare. It drove me slowly insane. Was she okay? Was "X" on her tale? I needed to know.

I sat by the window elegically on the other side of the room. The pale, blinding light hit my eyes before me and I peered right out at the patients spending they're time wisley before they were locked up in here again. Before they had to say goodbye to they're daily freedom and say hi to the crazy house.

Brook sat on her bed reading a novel she must've gotten from the Hospital's library. It was called "Gone with the wind." I remember CeCe reading that book once. She said it was the best thing she's read in a long time.

I turned to her and coughed up a smile. I held the hidden bandage from my last slip up tightly and I began to talk.

"You know if you keep reading I might commit suicide." I joked. She smiled, with her blue eyes still locked on the book.

"Too bad. This book is really good. You should read it."

"Look Brook. I'm lonley right now. I need someone to talk to. Your the only person." Brook closed the book and set it off to the side. Then, taking her left hand, patted the spot on her bed for me to sit next to her.

Once I was seated she began her rambling and asking questions.

"So, are your potential "urges" getting better?" I nodded.

"Yea...It still hurts. Hows your problems?" She shrugged. Her eyes fell. Something was on her mind. "I'm inlove with this guy but he doesn't understand. Nothing at all." Just when I thought we had finnaly gotten over this subject it just HAD to fling it's self back. I sat up straight and looked directly at her, and said calmly.

"Brook you already my perspective on this situation. GET OVER IT!" My whole body pounced off of the bed and I started my old habits by pacing around the room. Biting my skin until I cut off circulation. Yata Yata!

A knock came from the door and Brook's eyes shot right at me. Who the hell was that? Me and Brook didn't do anything. Another knock sounded, which the effect caused the knocker to come in.

The metal door carefully opened and when the person walked in a huge smile came on my face. I ran over to Clare taking her in my arms. The smell of her perfume and scent that was so familliar hit me and I laughed in joy.

"Clare! You're here!" I spun her around. Her cinnoman locks dangling with every motion. Everything was back to me now.

"Eli...You look so much better!" Clare shrieked.

"Yea...He had an accident." Brook huffed under her breath. I could feel my face becoming flush and soon Clare looked at me seriously. "What did she say?" All I could do was shake my head and brush it off.

I tugged on Clare's wrists and pulled over to my bed so that I could talk to her. Hopefully alone. Brook flashed us a look and a fake smile appeared. She grabbed her books and angrily left the room. Bitch.

"What's gotten into her?" Clare asked.

"She's off her meds. So how are things back at home? Is Adam alright? CeCe? Bullfrog?" She laughed and placed a small peck on my cloud-like lips and nodded.

"Yes. Adam is supposed to come up tomorrow to have a guys night."

That sounded like Adam. I pecked Clare and she pecked me back. Soon enough we were making out. This felt like...I had no words to describe it. But it made me, personally, feel closer to Clare.

Our connection was back.

When things were getting good Clare pulled away. Clare's eyes filled with tears. What's wrong with her? I tried sitting Clare back down. But it didn't work. She was sobbing now.

"Eli...I want you to know that no matter...No matter what happens I love you. Okay?" I couldn't even think straight right now. So I just nodded.

Clare wiped her eyes, kissed me by, and left. Leaving me confused. What was going on? Was Clare dying?

I wasn't gonna live this down. Was I?

.

.

.

..

.

...

When I got home, tears where streaming like crazy. I didn't want to leave Eli. I loved him to much. But there was no way to break this, no way at all. I collapsed onto my bed, stuffing my sorrowful head into my fluffly pillow and sobbed like crazy. Remembering when Eli and I had first kissed. It panged in me. Really hard.

XXX

_I sat on my bed, sobs dodging out of my eyes. Eli had been mean, jerk-ish, unbelievably mean…_

_But he went to far. Way to far._

_A knock approached the door. I didn't want to see his face right now. Not ever!_

_"Go away!" I screamed. He knocked again._

_"Clare. Let me come in!" I threw my pillow at the door and yelled._

_"GO!" But that didn't stop him from coming in. I stood with infuriation filling my face. Once I was up we knocked into each other. His lips meeting mine. What was happening?_

XXX

I turned to my side and the tears began dripping down my nose and onto my bed sheets. The thought of my camping trip with my parents rang back to me. I wanted it to stop.

"Leave ME ALONE!" I screamed at my mind.

XXX

"_Clare could you please pass us the water. You're father drank mine and I'm dying of thirst." I smiled lightly and bent over to retrieve the water bottle. _

_We were all crowding around the warm cozy fire place. The smell of bark burning made my whole body tingle and I felt like this couldn't get any better. _

"_So, how is you're writing coming out? Any great ideas lately?" Dad asked. I shrugged taking a sip of water._

"_Okay, I'm kind of concentrating on this one piece that I'm still trying to put together. It's called "Love and Forgotten" The two smiled and took in the woodsy odor. _

_My mother's phone buzzed and she excused herself from the fire and went out more to get good reception. I hated when they'd pick phone calls over family time. It drove me insane. _

_Minutes passed and finally my mother came back, only to pull my father aside. _

_I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I could hear was their muffled whispers and sounds. _

_Both of them exchanged glances and turned to me._

"_Clare-bear. We're gonna have to cut this trip short. We have some…Work problems we need to go home and fix." Dad hesitantly cooled the fire down and headed back into the cabin. _

"_Mom, what's really going on-" She cut me off mid-sentenced by pulling me into the cabin._

"_Just get your stuff and head to the car."_

"_But-"_

"_Now!" _

XXX

More were imploding my mind and I thought I'd lost my sanity. They kept on coming to me. With out warning.

XXX

"_Come over here, now!" I backed away from him. My head was loosing focus. I knew I'd be dead soon. I was just a matter of time. He held the knife at hand tightly, gripping the handle with as much power as he possibly can. _

"_Do as you're told! You hear me? Do as you're told!" My feet trembled before him and walked closer and closer to him._

_The tears that were cornering my eyes were willing to fall but didn't. If he saw me cry he'd loose it. He'd want to just remain being my gruesome stalker._

"_That's my girl. Now put your hands above your head." I stared at him with tear filled eyes. Confusion sweeping across my face. He barked at me again. But this time with more rage. _

"_Are you deaf?" At this point the knife was facing my neck and with one forceful move he compulsory the knife forward. _

XXX

_When I arrived at the enterance to the woods I felt like what I was about to do was extreamly idiotic. Like I was taking things to the extreme. But I couldn't hurt Eli anymore. I couldn't allow Eli to be forced back to that extreamly sick, demesticated place where no damaged, beautiful boy should go to. I needed to leave everyone once and for all._

_I sat on the damp wet pavement and waited patiently for Xavier to appear with his abusing ways._

_"Mom? Dad? I'm home from school!" I called. I sat my stuff down by the rim of the couch and walked into the kitchen. It was silent and very creepy I must say. When I walked into the kitchen there, my stalker, Xavier stood. He had a butcher knife at hand that spilled small amounts of blood from the point. _

_"What did you do!" I shrieked. He walked closer to me with a scarsim facial expression. I began to panick when I found my self in a puddle of blood. And right next to me was my two beloved parents. _

_"We can be together now! Just you and me!" Was he psycho? _

_"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU..YOU KILLED THEM!" I punched his chest and began to run up my stairs when a hand extended and pulled me down the staircase harshly. _

_"Don't run. All this time they've been trying to protect you." He plunged the knife into my side. I winced at the regardless pain. "From me. All the camping trips they took you on. You'd have to leave early becasue they heard I was coming up. Just for a visit. That's all. I love you Clare. Your mine now!" He held my left arm and pierced his nails into me rarpidly. _

_"AHHH!"_

_"Scream my name! Scream IT!"_

_"FITZ!"_

_I opened my eyes and regained reality. The day my parents died...The day when they variously lied there not breathing with cuts and slits in their throats made my memory hurt._

_My cellphone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was from "X."_

_Clare,_

_I'm not ready for you.-Yet- I want you to pain Eli. I want you to be what I am. I love you..._

_-X (A.K.A Fitz)_

XXX

I sat up straight and tried catching my breath. I needed to leave as soon as possible. But not right now. I needed to spend time around sanity for a while.

I threw the picture frame of my parents onto the floor and remembered.

_This once was they're fault._

(End of chapter 15) 

A/N: Once again nothing to say about this chapter. So review about how crazy that was.

-Sapphy :3


	17. the alibi that has me going

A/N: This chapter is literally the half way mark for "You're Not Alone"! It's sad but remember there is going to be a sequel. Umm...Warnings for this chapter is...Get a box of tissues. :3 I suck I know. But hey I'm being myself. The perfect song for this is Shattered by Trading Yesterday. I recomend you listen to it while you read this. KK. Enjoy

**Chapter Sixteen-**

**"The Alibi that has me going."**

It had been a couple of days since I saw Eli. My heart was impounding with scaredness. I didn't want to leave Eli. I needed to be with him. He kept my heart beating. He was the air I breathed. But if I kept going on with this idiotic scam "X" would only hurt the ones I loved. And that would kill me even more.

I bounced off of my bed and stared out the window. CeCe and Bullfrog were going on they're first date night since Eli'd been at Crodane. When CeCe hopped into the car I knew it was time for me to do what was the best thing for me...Everyone right now. Leaving.

The suitcase I came here with was just inside of my closet. I pulled it out and stuffed all of my clothes into it. I scribbled down some words on a piece of notebook paper and sat it on my bed. Then with no hesitation, pulled the suitcase all the way down stairs. I grabbed my black hoodie and exited the house, locking it right after I were outside.

I frantically tried getting the lock on the gate to open. Tears were now in my eyes. I grew with this family. But if I stayed any longer I'd be hurting them. Hopefully after I'm gone it'll be like I was never here. Eli would be with Brook and I'd be dead. I just knew it.

I was about to grab my bike but decided that it would be best if I just walked. So off I went. To meet the one who desired me most. Xavier.

And if the Goldsworthy's did forget me I'd always have a place in my heart for them. My heart was devoted to them. To Eli...

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

I waited outside of the abandon church Eli and Adam brought me too. It was to dark to endure the beauty of it. But I didn't need light to enjoy it. Because my sense of touch gave me everything I needed. It was easy. Just like loving someone. Loving Eli was the only thing I never regretted. I wanted to be with him so much. Like how tide needs the moon to move. He was my heart beat. My everything.

_"You told me you'd stop mom! You TOLD ME!" I shrieked at the woman sitting on the living room floor. She ODed again. Like she always did. _

_"Clare...Honey...I'm sorry."_

_"If you were truly sorry there wouldn't be a psycho after me. You were to high to reject the offer. You told him he could have me for money. Do you have any idea how bad that sounds." She cried even more. I wasn't sure if it was the pain of ODing or the pain of me hating her._

_"I wish I could take it all back." Her voice broke. I wasn't gonna forgive her this time. So I ran outside and left. I needed to think._

"Clare-bear. It's time." Xavier's voice said. I stood with my stuff and nodded. But instead of hugging me he threw me. My head hitting off of a rock.

"Why would you date that boy? You're mine!" I ran my hand through out my head, it was soaking with blood. Everything was a mess.

"Not now Fitz-"

"Xavier!" The only reason he changed his name was to hide from the cops. Even though they had his mug shot. Idiot.

He pulled me by my hair. Violent screams sounding. _OH MERCY! _Instead of throwing me though he ended up swinging me. My body hit off of a tree and I could've sworn that my bones were all broken. Whimpers escaped my mouth.

Fitz kneeled and squeezed my cheeks together, whispering in a guilt-like voice.

"You know I'll love you right? No matter what." All I could do was nodd. I didn't have the energy to speak. He picked me up and my luggage. The last thing I remember seeing before blacking out was a trunk, a car trunk, me in it and then a slam. Total darkness surrounded me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2:32 AM. I couldn't sleep. Something told me that there was something horrible going on. I sensed it. I don't know why or how but I did. I tossed and turned in my bed. Still I was unable to go to sleep.

Brook was fastasleep. Thank god. She was going on about how me and her would be together for ever if I dumped Clare for her. Stupid.

I turned so that I was facing the door. I heard Doctors talking about something. I couldn't quite hear it because it was muffled sounding because of the metal door.

I closed my eyes to rest them But instead I was interrupted when the lights turned on. My eyes shot open to see my mom and dad crying. No Clare. What was going on? I sat up straight and asked them hesitantly were Clare was?

They handed me the note which read;

Dear Goldsworthy's,

Thank you so much for taking me in when I needed help. But now is my time to depart. I'm putting your lives in grave danger. This is the last time you'll ever hear from me. I'm sorry. It'll be like I never exisited.

I love you guys with all my heart. And Eli I'll never stop loving you.

Truly yours,

Clare

P.S. If you hear that they found my body on the news, don't be shocked. I saw it coming.

"Do y-you know what she means?" Bullfrog cried.

"Yeah." X was putting her life in danger and I needed to stop it. Right away. Before my cold heart gave out.

(End of chapter 16)

A/N: Wasn't the longest chapter but now you have a cliffhanger. Review! Love you guys.


	18. More Pieces of us fall

A/N:This chapter is for everybody who reviewed and has stuck with me in this story and never left because of how dark it is! *cries* I love you guys! Anyway *clears throat* there will be alternating POV's in this chapter, but most of it will be centered on Eli. I love writing in his POV, makes me all giggly on the inside X3

It's hard to believe that this story is coming to an end pretty soon D; I'm going to try and post longer chapters so I can get more into the story, I'm not going to have over 35 chapters for this story, so yeah.

Well anyway, enough ranting, here you guys are, chapter 17!

**Chapter Seventeen-**

**"More Pieces of us fall"**

To much was cluttering my mind. The fact that "X" had my Clare at this very moment made me want to blow my head off. He could be raping her or something. But how could I even get to her? I'm locked up in this gruesome place. Every where in this room was either sealed off or impunctured with metal or REALLY strong nails.

Bullfrog and CeCe stood talking with the doctors. Trying to think of the best thing for my problem. Because-Well, since Clare was the only reason for me to even still be alive. Because I would've killed myself in the past. And the strange thing is, is that I have no urges. No cutting needs. My only priority right now was to kill "X". And then hold my Clare in my arms and kiss those soft lips that made my world spin round. That made me want to fight until her heart stops beating.

The urge to break out and save Clare rushed to me. So in the blink of an eye I threw the covers off of me, slipped on my shoes and made a break for the door.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, where do you think your going?" Dr. Cory asked.

"I'm getting the hell out! Clare needs me!" Hands, strong hands, pulled me back. I tried fighting free. I needed to avenge my lover tonight. So with force of my head I cracked the guards jaw, forcing blood to come out and his hands loosing grip on me. So...I ran.

"ELI, BABY! GET BACK HERE!" CeCe cried. But like always...I ignored her-Everyone.

When I got down to the lobby I started to frett. How the hell was I supposed to even find them. They could be anywhere. I needed to find transportation. Morty was at home and I couldn't just casually go back to my parents and get they're car keys. Now THAT was insanity.

I needed to find a plan. Something to get me to Clare.

Than it hit me. I'll hot wire my parents station wagon with a screw driver. Or...Something in that sort.

The secratary stared at me with fear, yet authority. Her strawberry hair was in messy curls pulled back in a tight pony. God I hated her.

"Give me the sharpest thing you have in the drawers." I commanded. She didn't move once. Her eyes were frozen at my wound. Idiot. So I tried again.

"Here at Crodane we're not premitted to give patients anything s-sharp. Because of they're conditions." She was making me so fricking frustrated. Clare could have been dead by now. Worse...Raped, left they're dying slowly. I huvvered at the thought.

I walked up closer to the woman and jumped over the counter and ran my hands through out the drawers. There was nothing. Where do they put these things?

"Mister! I think you should knock it off-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND SOMETHING SHARP!" I practically screamed bloody murder. The woman-I think her names Joyce-Guided me frantically over to the room just behind the front desk. In there was tools for the lighting. My eyes scanned over everything and finnaly found what i was looking for. It was a thin, very thin pipe that was extremly long.

I pulled it out, using all my force and soon found that I was heading out the front doors. Running through the bitter air finnaly seeing my parents crappy station wagon.

The corners of my mouth curled up and I gripped the pipe ever so tightly, then sticking it in the lock, I turned it and then I was in. This felt good...The total rush I was feeling and the way it made me just so...Ugh!

Once I got into the car, I did the same exact act with the ignition. The car roared and my in-famous smirk came to me. Giving me the same rush I'd felt just a minute ago.

"ELI! ELI!" My parents came running toward the car. I rolled down the window, so that I could hear exactly what they were saying.

"Elijah James Goldsworthy! Get out of that car NOW!" My head shook and something came over me. Something I'd never though I'd say.

"SHUT IT SKANK! GO MAKE OUT WITH BULLFROG! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" To her she's probably confused and thinking that it made no sense. At all! But to me...I couldn't stop it the words just forced they're selves out.

Bullfrog's face became an extremly dark shade of red and he plunged for the car. But I was to fast for him, because I stepped on the pedal and left. My heart beating with very scared yet overwhelmingness. I knew my cold bitter heart would give out soon. But Clare was mine. And that's enough to make my heart beat a couple more times before it dies out.

.

.

.

.

When I woke up my head hurt and I felt dizzy. I knew exactly where we were too. I just couldn't remember where. The walls were a mahoganey red and the windows were french(So long) and made my heart ache. It was abandond because the furniture I remembered, and the pictures of my...My family hung on the wall. Fitz had taken me to my old home.

There was white sheets coating the wooden floor and a dark figure stood in the back. I could see somewhat of a sharp object at hand and knew this was it for me. Everything I wanted inlife would be lost. CeCe, Bullfrog,...Eli.

Oh Eli. The way he'd been so emotionally torn and broken. Just like I was. The way he kissed me and made me feel safe. That would all be taken away from me because of this psycho.

...Everything...

"Clare, honey. You awake?" His voice called, alarming me to keep quite. Fitz moved closer to me and knelt down. Soon, ghosting the knife over my right cheek.

"Your bleeding. Why? Oh wait...That's X's work written all over it." His eyes changed to my stomache and he smiled smuggly. Fitz picked up my shirt and I winced at the cold air brushing on me.

"This is for going out with that Emo over me!" Before I even noticed, he plunged the knife into my stomache. My screams made him laugh, hard and long.

"Scream out for Eli! DO IT!"

"ELI! Please Fitz. Please..." My voice dropped at the escrusiating pain running through me. He laughed again. My tears matted my hair and the blood that was on me too my forhead. He's such a psycho.

"Your gonna go to jail..."

"No honey, I'm gonna be yours. And you'll, of course, be mine." He pulled the knife out and stabbed me again only harder this time.

My screaming became more louder and painful. I wanted him to stop. I wished I had more power to make him stop. To push him off and run.

"Scream Eli!" Nothing. "SCREAM IT!" He pulled the knife out with force, and when he was about to do the same thing over again someone pounded through the front door. Holding a rifle and was in the Crodane's mental institute clothes.

...It was Eli... My Eli.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" He screamed. Fitz did nothing. Eli walked closer, and when he saw the blood seeping out of me his eyes became tear sheded.

"YOU...Y-YOU DID THIS?"

"Get out of here Emo boy! She loves me." Eli swung the rifle at his face and made Fitz's head turn.

I wanted to move, do some sort of emotion but couldn't. How did Eli know where to find me? He had no idea where I'd lived before.

I started to become light headed and my eyes began to shut. I needed to know where this was going...But couldn't because I was asleep.

.

..

...

.

..

.

.

"Clare...Clare.." Eli's sad voice cried. I opened my eyes again and found I was still on the ground where I was stabbed. There was no signs of Fitz...But blood was splattered all over Eli's face and clothes.

I couldn't talk. It hurt to much.

"Fitz is dead...Okay? I shot him...And now I could possibly go to jail...and-" I talked. I used all the strength I had left and said,

"Eli...It's not your fault..." Wince. " He hurt me...Bad-Badly. You were just trying to make him stop." Eli lifted my head onto his lap and cried. Tears drifting onto my face from him. I could feel him shaking. He was really scared.

"Clare...I love you...No matter what. Okay...Your mine. Forever." It became silent and awful pangs irrupted into my chest. Crushing my insides. Impowering it's self over me.

"How did you know where to fi-" Wince. "..Find me?"

"When I made a break out of Crodane I took a back street and saw blood splattered all over the walk way to your house. I scurried out of the car and when I approached the front door I saw a chunk of your hair caught in the door." I lifted my left hand up to my hair and noticed blood and a bit of a bald spot. I shuddered.

"I'm gonna get you help okay?"

I mouthed an "okay" and blacked out...Again.

(End of chapter 17)

A/N: Did that totally suck? I really am bad a blood shed. So no bad reviews. lol. But Review. Tell me how you liked it. Oh and one more reminder. There's only one more chapter of this fanfic! Yikes! But don't worry there is going to be a sequel. Love you guys.

-Saphy :3


	19. We Come to an End

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi...Even though I wish I did. But I do own eyeliner, a hairstraigtner and the psychotic Brook Livingston. XD**

A/N: Well, here we are. We've finnally come to an end with this plot-twisted fanfic. I'd like to thank all of you for reading and crying (lol) about this. Always begging me to update and all. Personally, I never thought I'd get this far in the fanfiction world...Maybe in my life. But thank you guys so much. I never thought this would be possible. But this was at the top of my bucket list...Wierd...I know...Anyway.

**Miss Concieved**: I alaways loved reading your reviews and they just made me laugh...So much! You always made my day. XD

**Not-So-Innocent**: YOU...YEAH YOU...Were do I begin? You helped and criticised me and even though I HATED when you did that...Thanks. You truly helped me with this fanfic and if it worn't for you...I wouldn't be posting this last chapter. Thank you so much. I really hope you do the same to the sequel. Thanks :3

**PullMeIntoTheDark**: You personally made me laugh. Like really. I'd always love finding out that you reviewed because they'd either 1.) Make my day or 2.) Just make me pee my pants. Thanks so much. Really. I mean it.

**Kawaii2773**: I'd love to tell you thanks for always telling me I was talented and all because your another reason for me to keep going. So thank you for that. Thank you very much.

I'd like to say thank you to everyone else and the people who helped me with this. I all hope you enjoy the final chapter of "You're Not Alone" and you get ready for the sequel. (I'm trying not to give to much. So ENJOY!

**-This is Saphy giving her last...:3 CAT FACE! (There will be more of thoughs)**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**"We Come to an End"**

A couple days after the horrid incident Clare came out of the hospital. Pain still damaged her but she'd be fine. Even though the tubes they put in her made me alittle whoozy...But hey, she's fine.

My erratic behavior still made my parents and the authority alittle bit irritated but it was good for my old self to be back. (Okay not fully back but...you know.)

I wasn't in trouble for killing off "X" but was charged with man slaughter which makes me alittle ticked because he diserved it. Like hell he did. Dr. Cory told my parents that I could stay home but have to go to Dr. Greggory for therapy sessions because what happened to me before is most-likely to happen again and they don't want me getting the best of me.

I guess you can say it all comes down to everything being normal...I guess...

I casually walked down to the living room seeing Clare watching TV. Her blue orbs focusing on the crap that played on the television. My smirk scripted on my face and I walked over to her, sitting on the ground just beside her.

Clare's gaze struck my face and I couldn't help but blush. I loved her so much.

"How are you feeling?" She shrugged, her body probably aching from the amount of blood loss.

"Better than I was before. You?" Me? I had Clare, that's all my bitter heart needed.

"Alot better. All I needed was too know that you were safe. No matter what the consequence was." The room fell silent and I could tell that she wanted to lay on me. I just knew.

I stood and she gently sat up to let me fit in on the couch and she layed on me. This felt nice.

"Eli?"

"Yeah." Hesitation filled her and she finally spoke.

"Do you promise not to do horrible things to your self anymore?"

"Promise." Clare smiled and snuggled into me. She was dozing off. I could tell.

I wasn't sure where this path would be taking us. Where faith and destiny wanted our story to go.

I'm Eli Goldsworthy. Crodane's most wanted patient. I'm inove with Clare Edwards. The world's most broken teen. Endings can be happy and not.

...But who says love won't conquer all...

(End of chapter 18)

A/N: I know it wasn't very long but you get the point. It's at the end and we are...even me...wondering where thier story will go... You'll just have to wait and see...And follow destiny.

P.S. I wasn't very happy with this chapter either.

**I'll be back soon**


	20. NOTE! I REPEAT, NOTE!

THE SEQUELS UP! AND NEW CH.'S EVERYDAY! YIPPY!

:3 MEOW!


End file.
